Promise me
by xxsumikoxxx
Summary: Sora was always there for Riku. When he was sad, Sora was there to hold him. How does Sora react to his best friend suddenly disappearing one night? And how would he react seven years later? One shot. boyxboy


Promise me.

AN: A one shot between Riku and Sora. Kind of dramatic, but the idea popped into my head. Enjoy.

Rated M for boy on boy, mentions of abuse, and strong language.

"I hate him…" A ten year old Riku was sitting on the trunk of a fallen tree. He and his best friend, Sora, were sitting on the beach just as the sun was setting. The silver haired boy was looking to his arms, which were covered in deep purple and brown bruises. He didn't dare look into the waters reflective surface in fear of the mess he'd see.

The brunette, Sora, sat to Riku's left with his hand gently on top of the older boy's knee.

"I wish he would die." Riku chocked back a sob as he said this, his fists clenching.

"You don't mean that Riku." Sora stated, a look of pure shock on his face.

"I do mean it Sora. I wish he would die, then I could be happy. Then I wouldn't look like this." His head turned sharply to look at his friend. The shorter of the pair shrank back slightly and tried not to cry out by his friend's appearance.

Riku was never one to tan, even though the island that was their home almost constantly had the sun shinning down on the citizens, the rays of sunlight just wouldn't stick to him as they would Sora.

But now he was as pale as a sheet of paper. Or, at least, it seemed that way with purple, brown, and yellow marks on his face. His right eye was swollen, the skin around it was purple with a yellow outline, and blood shot from crying. His lower lip was split and dried blood cracked whenever he spoke.

Anyone could see that Riku had been forcefully grabbed by his hair, chunks of his hair were scrunched up and it was all out of place. His cheeks were stained with tears and his breath was coming out in hiccups.

He saw how Sora flinched back and it hurt. His own friend thought he looked disgusting. He only friend, couldn't bear to look at him.

Before he could finish his thoughts he felt a pressure on his back. Sora had moved to sit behind the silver haired boy, his forehead pressing between the other's shoulder blades. Riku felt himself blushing as Sora gently nuzzled the space between his shoulder blades in childish innocence, trying to show Riku that he wasn't scared.

It worked, and Riku soon found himself being held by Sora as he cried.

"I'm scared, Sora. Scared that he will make me leave the island. Things aren't going well between him and mom and I've heard him threatening to leave and take me with him. I don't want to go!" He shook violently as he sobbed into his friends shirt.

Sora sat there and held his friend.

"I don't want you to leave, Riku. I need you here. You're my best friend."

Riku looked to Sora and leaned forward, pressing a sweet and innocent kiss on his friend's lips. "I'll always be your best friend, no matter what, 'kay?"

Sora blushed, he had returned the kiss. " 'Kay."

Neither of them knew that Riku's words would become reality. Within the week Riku's abusive father had taken Riku off the island and Sora never heard from him.

(Time skip, seven years.)

Sora was seventeen. He was in his final year at high school and made a few new friends. He was mostly happy with his life, but he could never fill the emptiness he felt.

His parents helped a bit. They made sure he always had a smile, at least when they were all together, so that was nice.

But he wasn't complete. He felt empty. Sure he had a few friends. There was Kairi and they had two classes together, sat with each other at lunch, and sometimes went to the mall on the weekend. But that was about it. They didn't often text, they never made a real effort to hang out.

There was Tidus. He was nice, Sora met him during gym class. They sat together at lunch as well, but, like his and Kairi's relationship, nothing really came from it.

Those two were his closest friends, if they could be called close friends, but Sora wasn't sure what else to call them. He saw the all throughout the school week, he occasionally saw them during the weekend, but they didn't know anything about Sora.

They didn't know he would stay up every night and pray to what ever higher power there might be to return his special someone. To make him feel complete.

He sighed while walking back home from school. Sora was exhausted and the thoughts racing in his head weren't helping. He paused and looked off, noticing the beach where he and that person had spent so much time together before.

His feet seemed to move on their own accord towards the sandy beach. He slipped his shoes and socks off, stuffing the white fabric into his brown sneakers before entering the warm sand. Sora sighed out loud and relished in the feeling of sand between his toes. The nostalgia he felt crashing over him like a wave.

Sora soon found himself standing in front of a fallen tree trunk, the wood now rotten and infested with insects. He placed a hand gently on the worn down trunk, sending a shiver down his spine as the memories flooded back to him. Sitting there with that silver haired someone.

Tending their bruises. Kissing them better. Telling them everything would be okay. Not knowing that he would be left with a hole in his heart.

His shoulders started to shake and it took him a moment to realize he had sunk down to his knees and was letting out loud sobs.

"You always were a cry baby." A deep voice rang from behind him.

Sora looked over his shoulder and almost fainted at what he saw.

Tall…taller then him by at least four inches. Slim and muscular. Silver hair that reached his shoulders and fringed bangs. Sea foam green eyes. Pale skin. A split lip like he used to have. A bag over his shoulder and a suitcase by his side.

Riku.

"You…You…" Sora chocked back a sob before he launched himself towards his old friend. Riku opened his arms, expecting to be tackled into a hug, but instead he found himself in the sand being straddled by Sora and hit repeatedly on his chest.

"You bastard! How dare you!" He let the tears flow as he tried to hit Riku, though his punches soon turned into limp thumps against the taller teen's chest.

"I was there for you! I was always there when you needed me and then you just left? Not even a goodbye for your best friend? What the fuck!" Sora was shaking. He couldn't hold himself up anymore and collapsed on Riku's chest. The silver haired teen wrapped his arms tightly around Sora's waist and just held him as the brunette sobbed.

"I'm back…"

(Skip to Sora's house)

The pair sat facing each other. Riku on Sora's bed, Sora on a chair. The brunette didn't know where to start. Questions played through his mind, he wanted to scream, he wanted to hit Riku again.

He wanted to cry, he wanted to leap at Riku and cling to him in fear of the silver haired teen disappearing again.

"Where were you?" Sora finally whispered out.

"One day I was woken up by my father. He had my things packed up and a moving car outside. I guess he planned everything out and a house waiting for us. I wasn't allowed to say goodbye. I was forced into the car outside our house and we left." Riku looked to his friend, his eyes pleading for the other to forgive him for what his father had done.

"Then what are you doing back here?"

"After we got settled in the new place I told my father I would go back, one day in the future I would leave him. So I found work. Starting off small with a paper route for two years. I saved up the money from that in a bank account and I knew I had enough to get a boat ticket back to the island and maybe a cheap hotel for a while. My dad and I…well, you know we've never seen eye to eye. He figured that if I was old enough to get work, I was old enough to pay for myself. So I had to use most of my earnings for food, clothing, and so on. A paper route wasn't enough so I quit. I searched and searched, then finally got accepted to become a dishwasher. From there I saved half my paychecks in the bank, and got promoted until I was one of the main chefs in the restaurant.

So with every promotion I got a raise."

Sora tilted his head, curious, and continued to listen.

"So just last week I went into the bank, with the help of all the money I had saved, and some checks from my mom I had enough to move here and get a one room apartment not too far from the school. I graduated a year early where I used to live and the business I worked for is opening a new location here. I talked to the manager, he called some people, and now I'm going to work at this location as the main chef."

"So…you just left your dad? You didn't tell him where you went or anything?"

"Oh. I told him." Riku's eyes suddenly became sullen. He stood from the bed and lifted his shirt slightly to show purple-ish brown bruises alone his rib cage and stomach. Sora looked with wide eyes, though he should be use to the appearance; Riku used to have the same bruises on his body every week from his father's beatings.

"Let's just say he wasn't too happy to hear me telling him off."

"What the hell did you say to make him do this?" Reaching out slowly, Sora gently touched the bruises with his finger tips in the same way he used to. As if he could heal the damaged skin with just a simple brush of his fingers.

"I told him I had more here to live for then I ever had with him." Riku held his shirt up at his chest still as he watched Sora's fingers ghost around.

"What do you have to live for?" Sora questioned as he looked up to meet Riku's gaze. The silver haired teen bent down on his knees in front of the shorter teen, never breaking their eye contact.

"You have no idea how much I missed you." He whispered while leaning forwards. Sora's eyes widened as Riku's eyes closed. He felt the warmth on his lips before it occurred to him that Riku was pressing his lips against his own. Slowly the taller of the pair opened his eyes slightly and pulled away, his right hand buried in soft brown locks.

"So soft.." He sighed while tracings Sora's lips with his tongue. Said brunette's lower lip quivered.

"Riku…" He backed away slightly, "You…you like guys?"

Riku's left eye twitched in annoyance before he tugged on Sora's cheeks. "I come here after seven years, say I have something here to live for, kiss you, and all you can ask is if I like guys?"

"Sorry! Sorry!" Sora whined while swatting the others hands away. He rubbed his now red cheeks gingerly before looking back to Riku. "You just…surprised me. I don't know what to say Riku. I hate you and love you all at the same time." His eyes widened as he realized what he had said. He admitted to being in love with Riku.

He noticed the sly smirk appear on Riku's features and, before he could move, was thrown on the bed with Riku hovering over top of him.

"So, you love me huh?" Riku lowered himself slightly so their chests touched.

"W..what I meant to say is that I-" He was cut off mid-sentence by Riku's lips.

He pulled away slightly so his lips ghosted over Sora's. "Good…Because I love you too." And with that, their lips smashed together.

Riku's tongue swiped at Sora's lower lip, begging for enterance to the brunette's moist cavern. But all he got in return was clamped shut lips and a soft giggle. He growled in response and tightly cupped the front of Sora's jeans. This had the brunette gasping, leaving an opening for Riku's tongue.

The two wet appendages met in the middle and began to fight for dominance over the kiss. The fight was quickly won by Riku, who flicked at the roof of Sora's mouth with his tongue.

A quite moan was rewarded to Riku for his actions as the brunette below him clung around his neck.

He pulled back slowly and looked his partner in the eyes.

"Sora…I want you to know right now that I love you, and if you'll let me I will show you how much I truly care for you. But, if you aren't ready for that step then tell me now. I can wait as long as you want me to."

The blue eyed teen below him looked up, almost confused by the other's words.

"Riku.." He reached up and gently stroked the bruised cheek with the back of his hand. The silver haired teen leaned into the warm touch. "I've waited for you for seven years. I've had people tell me that you wouldn't come back. I've been dreaming about this day since you left. To deny you now would be insane."

Riku chuckled and leaned back down to connect their lips once more. His hands snuck down to the hem of Sora's T-shirt, tugging on the fabric gently as a signal. His partner complied and sat up momentarily to get the offending cloth off of his frame. He laid back down on his sheet, hissing softly at the cool feeling of his bed.

The elder of them chuckled and slowly trailed his tongue from Sora's lips to his newly exposed collar bone. Spending a few moments tracings the bone's outline before moving once again, lower to his chest. There he traced the right pink nub with the tip of his tongue, while his free hand softly pinched the other nub.

Sora arched into the feeling as a gasp escaped parted lips. He had never experienced this before, and the fact that Riku was giving him this much pleasure with simple movements made his heart race. His right hand lifted to tangle in silver locks.

Riku chuckled as he felt Sora's fingers massage his scalp. He lowered once again until he was facing Sora's crotch. He heard his partner's breath hitch slightly and he looked upwards. Sora's eyes were wide and Riku slowly brought the smaller hand to his lips and kissed each knuckle. "May I…?"

He gulped back the lump in his throat and nodded. Sora then heard the sound of metal being pulled down and felt the fabric of his pants being pulled down, though his boxers stayed on. His eyes were closed as his pants were pulled off, but he cracked them open when he didn't feel anything else from the taller teen.

A blush immediately spread on his cheeks as Riku kneeled before him in nothing but his black boxers. His muscles pulsated underneath his skin and bruises were along his body. Sora chocked back another sob and rolled them over so he was on top.

"What are you doing?" Riku asked, using his elbows to support his weight on the bed. He watched as Sora ducked down and kissed each bruise he saw. His cheeks warmed slightly at the action and he chose to lean back down and enjoy the sensation. His eyes began to close as the brunette descended further, finding his way to Riku's abdomen.

He knew Sora wouldn't enjoy this sight.

A small whimper came from the brunette as he finally reached Riku's abdomen, where a scar stretched from his right hip and down past his boxers; he could only assume it went even further.

"I'm so sorry…" Sora muttered before placing a trail of kisses that followed the scar. "I should have been there for you…I should have told someone what he was doing. I could have stopped this."

Riku bent down slightly so he could grasp the brunette's chin between his pointer finger and thumb, gently forcing Sora to look at him.

"I'm not sorry. I would take ten times this just to see you, Sora. The past is the past and I'm free now, so let's just enjoy our time together, 'kay?"

Sora nodded and hooked his two pointer fingers under the elastic band of Riku's boxers. He looked up to the older teen for reassurance and, once he got the okay, slowly pulled down the fabric. A blush dusted his face as he pulled the boxers off of Riku completely then, taking a deep breath, his eyes traveled upwards to meet his arousal.

Riku laid back down and covered his eyes with the back of his forearm, not use to being so exposed to anyone. But the teen got a surprise as he felt his manhood being engulfed in Sora's moist, hot mouth.

"Holy fuck…" Riku groaned out, opening his left eye slightly to watch the brunette.

Sora closed his eyes to focus on his task; slowly the brunette circled the tip of Riku's penis with the tip of his tongue, being sure to ignore the slit until he heard Riku groan. Again he took his time to slowly lick up and down the slit. The teen felt his scalp being pulled at slightly and he realized that Riku had taken a fist full of his hair.

He opened his eyes and looked up at the silver haired male, who met his gaze. Ceramic blue met sea-foam green in an intense stare as Sora slowly moved his was down Riku's shaft.

They only time their eyes would lose contact was either when Sora closed his to focus on moving fast, or when Riku's eyes would clamp shut in pleasure. Either way their eye contact would only be lost for a moment or two before a new passionate look was shared between the two lovers.

Getting frustrated slightly, Riku broke contact with Sora and tilted his head back. "Please…Sora…faster…" He panted out, the air had become dense and hot, he could barely think straight.

Sora was in the same position as Riku, but he heard the plea and agreed to it. His pace picked up and his moved his head slightly when going down and up; doing a corkscrew like motion. Everytime he would go up he hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard, only to release and drop back down on Riku's shaft.

What he couldn't fit in his mouth he massaged with his right hand in time to his motions.

The silverette's hips began to roll upwards, forcing the head of his dick to prod at Sora's throat. The brunette gagged slightly, paused, then slowly took his dick in further so the head was being squeezed by his throat.

Riku cried out softly at the feeling and began to move his hips faster, keeping pace with Sora as the brunette sped up. "I…I can't hold it in Sora." He practically growled.

In response the brunette hummed. Fucking **hummed in acknowledgment. The vibrations shot through Riku's erection and sent shivers through his entire body. He twitched a few times and curled at the stomach slightly before arching off the bed, his hips raising to force himself further down Sora's throat as he came.**

**The brunette managed to swallow some of the other's seed but had to pull back as Riku rode out his orgasm. After a few more spurts of semen, which landed on Sora's left cheek, the silverette pulled him up by the underarms and wiped his seed off of the brunette's cheek. **

"**So..I did good then?" A child-ish thing to ask, exactly what he would expect.**

**Riku let out an airy laugh and held the boy close, "Better than good…fucking amazing." Something was pressing against his thigh, and when he looked down he noticed the head of Sora's erection poking out through his boxers.**

**The younger teen blushed when he saw where Riku was looking. "It…it's okay. We can just lay here for a while if you'd like."**

"**You're cute.." Riku trailed off and flipped them so he could hover over the smaller body. His left hand took care of removing the brunette's boxers as his right hand moved to his mouth. Three fingers gently prodded at Sora's lips, asking him to open up. **

**Again, the brunette agreed to Riku's demands and happily sucked on the offered digits, making Riku groan at the not distant memory of what had just happened. He took the time to get to know Sora's body; while the smaller teen prepared his fingers Riku lifted his leg to rest on his shoulder. He turned his head slightly to give full attention to the sun kissed leg, trailing kissed along the calf. **

**With a wet pop Riku removed his finger from Sora's mouth and moved them down to his entrance. "You sure you're ready for this?" He had to be sure.**

"**I need this Riku, I need you. Please don't make me wait any longer." How could Riku deny him anything? And with Sora laying below him, cheeks flushed and gasping for breath, how could Riku pass this up?**

**Very slowly he entered his pointer finger into the smaller body, moving it in and out until it reached his first knuckle. Sora grunted softly at the intrusion, but didn't seem to feel much discomfort. Taking this as a good sigh the elder of the two pushed in further until he was buried up to his second knuckle. **

**Sora looked to him through half-lidded eyes, and nodded for Riku to go on. **

**He moved his finger around slightly, making room for the other. His finger came out to the tip and his middle finger joined in. This time Sora cringed and bit his lip, feeling pain at being stretched. Riku leaned over and gently pecked at his lips, eyelids and cheeks; anything to keep the brunette's mind off of the pain.**

**After he could tell Sora was use to the two digits inside of him he added the third and final finger. This time Sora had a slight issue. Tears fell from his eyes and he wiggled to try and get comfortable.**

**Riku bent down to press a kiss on the teen's forehead and used his free hand to wipe away any tears.**

**The small brunette felt his eyes snap open and his back arch as something inside of him was hit.**

**Riku stopped, thinking he had hurt the teen. But when Sora groaned in protest he quirked his brow.**

**Sora blushed, "It..felt good." The silverette above him smiled and started his motions up again. He slowly parted all three fingers in order to stretch the boy's entrance. After he was sure that he would fit riku took his fingers out and lifted the forgotten leg to rest on a shoulder as well. **

"**Ready?"**

"**Yes." Sora relaxed against the mattress and closed his eyes, preparing himself for what was to come. **

**The silverette leaned down to place a kiss on his forehead as he slid the head of his dick in.**

**Sora gasped loudly and arched up, not use to the feeling as Riku slid in inch by inch. **

**The younger teen bit down on his lip to try to not cry out as Riku gave one final thrust to make the last inch fit inside. He was buried up to the very base of his groin.**

**They stayed completely still for a minute, the only sound in the room being their combined breathing.**

"**O…Okay. Move" Sora sighed once he got use to the feeling of being filled, he wanted more and he didn't want Riku to worry about hurting him. **

**The older teen nodded and very slowly pulled out until only half of his shaft was inside Sora's tight heat; then he rolled his hips forwards to push back in. **

**Sora gasped loudly and arched his back at the feeling of Riku as he began to move faster.**

**Riku tried desperately to keep his eyes open, he wanted to watch the brunette's expressions as he moved within him. But it was too damn hard. Sora was clenching onto him from the inside, loosening only when Riku would push in, then tightening to keep him there. **

**After a few shaky thrusts he stopped his movements, earning a groan of protest from Sora, but replaced them by moving his hips in small circles, managing to grind on the brunette at the same time.**

"**Oh god…" Sora panted and twitched underneath Riku as he felt the other teens shaft rubbing at his insides. The older teen groaned and moved Sora's legs to wrap around his waist before moving even faster. **

**The feeling of it was indescribable. It was like all his senses were leaving him and then coming back in a harsh explosion with each thrust. He clung desperately to the man above him and cried out nonsense. Though he was sure that most of the sounds he made was a mantra of Riku's name, he couldn't be one hundred percent sure. **

**Riku groaned at the sight of Sora laying beneath him, his usual sun kissed cheeks turned pink and a thin sheet of sweat making him gleam in the bedroom light. **

**Sora looked up to his lover, smiling at his appearance. He had the same pink color to his cheeks as Sora had, except it seemed to stand out more against his alabaster skin. Silver bangs stuck to his forehead due to sweat and, although their skin seemed to stick, their pace increased.**

**A calloused hand left thin hips and moved to wrap around Sora's shaft, pumping him in time with each hard thrust. **

"**G-God! Riku!" Sora cried out loudly, his voice echoing on the walls, "I'm gunna…gunna…"**

**Release was so close, and by the jerky movements above him, he could tell Riku was too. **

**A few more shaky thrusts later Riku arched his back and gasped out "Oh, Sora!" as he came.**

**The added warmth inside of him from Riku's orgasm, and the feeling of his dick twitching almost violently was enough to push sora over the edge and he came with a loud cry of Riku's name. His seed splashing on their stomachs.**

**For a while they just laid there: Riku on top of Sora, resting his head on the smaller teens chest. And Sora playing with silver locks of hair. **

"**Riku?"**

"**Hm?"**

"**Promise you won't leave."**

**Riku chuckled at the child-ish demand, but still, he lifted himself by his elbows and placed a chaste kiss on the brunette's lips. "I promise."**


End file.
